


For The Better

by PadmesWriter



Category: Takers
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmesWriter/pseuds/PadmesWriter





	For The Better

_I'm Molly Sayers, 24. Mother to Mackenzie Simmons, Marrying the love of my life, A.J. Simmons. Just when I met my fiancé, I was a ballerina but when I got pregnant, I pushed ballet to the side and focused on being a soon-to-be wife and a mommy._

* * *

Gentle, slightly calloused thumbs brushed over my defined cheekbones, and soft, light rose colored lips graced my own full ones. With my hands coming up to rest on the sides of AJ's flexing neck, my lips brushed against his in a slow and passionate manner. 

 

Voice as smooth as silk broke the silence once parted from the kiss, which carried on longer than planned _. "I'll be home soon, Badge Bunny. Please be safe. Make sure everything is locked up, alright?"_ I, admittedly, hated saying goodbye to A.J. _Why?_ Because, I knew what could happen to him. No matter how much he can tell me nothing will happen, I will _always, always_ worry. _"I will, promise. But, you need to be careful. I want to see you tomorrow morning. I wan-"_ Again, soft lips met mine, stopping me in the middle of what I was saying. Unlike the previous kiss, this was kept short and sweet. Thankfully, or I'd plead him to tell the boys he wouldn't be working and to stay home. Breaking from the kiss, I slipped my hand into his, and led him to the front door of our home. I slowly and quietly opened the door, glancing out at the dark night which, my fiancé would disappear into. In the corner of my eye, I caught him slipping his gun underneath the waistband on the small of his back. 

 _"Alright, my love. I'll see you in the morning."_ A.J. hummed out, adjusting his suit in the nearby mirror. With all the grace he could manage, he swooped up his keys and phone before standing in the doorway. My lips twisted into a gentle smile, my heart _aching_ at the sight of him leaving. For some reason, ever since he and I had decided to pursue a relationship, I had never gotten used to seeing him go. " _Okay. I love you, my man in blue._ " A chuckle fell from those delicate lips, and A.J.'s eyes drifted down to the floor as he shook his head. The nickname, rarely used, did this to him. _"I love you too, my Badge Bunny."_ Badge Bunny, Man in Blue. Nicknames we came up with when we first started dating. Slowly, memories of the night we met began to flood my mind, as I watched him get into his car. 

 

— _"What's a beautiful girl like you doing out here this late at night?" A.J. questioned, his brows arching up past the frame of his dark shades. "I can handle whatever is thrown at me. I'll be fine." I laughed, clearly amused by the vibe he gave off._

_Long story short, he invited me for some coffee and we ended up at my place, watching an action movie. Fun first date. —_

The car backed away, and I stayed at the doorframe, watching the car speed away; the sound of the engine roaring growing further and further until I stood there, listening to the quiet neighborhood of Calabasas. 


End file.
